Whimsy Rendezvous
by Zephyr.Camida
Summary: In the midst of the growing momentum in their busy lives, Pasadena's Power Couple share a moment in their favorite coffee shop. Shamy w/ mentions of L/P


Whimsy Rendezvous

Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory, nor it's plethora of lovable characters.

* * *

Peeling apart an orange scone with a methodical fervor, Amy popped a bite sized piece into her mouth as she gazed out the window of the little coffee shop. A little hum bubbled from her throat as she appreciated the beautiful autumn sunshine that was just reaching mid-sky. With a flick of her finger across her tongue, she cleaned the glaze off the appendage, then proceeded to wipe her hands with a napkin.

Just as she was pulling a small bottle of hand sanitizer from her bag, a tall glass set in front of her with a gentle tap. She glanced over, smiling as the love of her life sat across from her, a mug of steaming liquid of his own rested neatly into his palm.

"Tepid water for the lady," Sheldon motioned towards her glass, a half-smile tugging at his lips as he watched her chafe her hands together, spreading the clear, anti-bacterial gel into her skin. After setting the bottle near her bag, she took a generous drink from the glass and let out a breath of content.

"Thank you, that scone was a little too sweet for me," she set her beverage down and gestured to his own drink, which Sheldon had given a quick blow and testing sip. "Tea from a coffee shop? Daring, aren't we?"

Sheldon peered at her through lowered lashes, "Yes, well, I decided to entertain some whimsy on a day like today. They only took two tries to get it right, too."

Amy eyed him carefully,"Darjeeling tea?"

"Yes."  
"Loose leaf, steeped at 85° C according to proper Oolong brewing standards?"  
"Of course."  
"3 minutes flat, no more, no less?"  
"Correct."  
"Ceramic mug freshly sanitized and hot to retain temperature?"  
"Most certainly."  
"No sugar."  
"Eh, actually I took one sugar. More whimsy, I dare say."  
"Ohhh, really now?"

Sheldon suddenly stopped and raised an eyebrow, "Are you mocking me?"

"Of course not, I was simply curious if you'd play along," Amy gave him a dazzling smile, a palm cradling her face. He could see the mirth in her green eyes- with specks of gold, he noted- as they caught the sunlight warmly pooling in the window, and he couldn't help the small thump that vibrated through his chest. By a long-established habit, he returned her wide grin with one of his own.

Oh, how he loved that smile.

"Mmm," Amy turned her gaze out the window, breaking eye contact, and let out a sigh. "This is nice."

"Agreed, I had lingering doubts that we'd have the time to stop here before departing." Sheldon took another sip from his tea, relishing in its perfect heat and watched her as she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

Amy placed her palms flat on the table, index fingers tapped quietly on the wood surface. "I'm glad we did; We will not be able to see this place again for a while."

"I would hardly think two years is a 'while', Amy." Sheldon admonished with a huff. Amy's little tap melody halted, she pulled her gaze from the family of three walking down the sidewalk along the shop and back to Sheldon.

She clicked her tongue, "A lot can happen in two years."

"This coffee shop closing would more than likely not be one of those happenings," he shook his head, hands fidgeting with his mug and murmured. "It'll be here when we come back." He followed up what he hoped was a comforting smile. As much practice as he had over the years, he still didn't always get the look right.

Amy chuckled, sending a wave of relief through Sheldon. Success.

"You sound sure of yourself."

"For good reason: I'm always right."

"Mhmm," she agreed, side stepping his display of egotistical confidence, regardless of the fact that she found it charming more often than not. "I'm glad we started coming here for our anniversaries and random date nights. I like the homey feel it gives off since the renovations a few years back."

"I, as well, prefer the quieter, cozy atmosphere here. And dim lighting always was a bother to me, so the window seats here eradicate such issues." Sheldon finished off his tea with a swift swig before it lost its hot temperature, and wiped his mouth with a napkin. Without missing a beat, Amy retrieved and passed him the tiny bottle of sanitizer, which he accepted gratefully.

"Romantic evenings weren't really our thing anyway," Amy reasoned with a slight nod as she watched him apply the gel. "I have always preferred coffee shops and book stores; I'm still not entirely sure why that changed after we met."

"Well, that's rather simple. Exposure to flighty women like Penny and Bernadette must have stirred up some crazy notion that dates equal fancy pish posh dinners and declarations of admiration under dim, eye-wrecking light. Hogwash, if you ask me."

"You put it so eloquently," Amy laughed, her voice muffled by her hand as she attempted to bury her giggles. Ignoring the curious stares of the other patrons, Sheldon grinned smugly at her and pretended to adjust a hat on his head.

"Elementary, lil' lady."  
She wiped a merry tear from her eye, "Regardless, I'm glad we started this. I feel this is much more..._us._"  
"Agreed."  
"...I guess, this is what I'll miss most. We'll both be so busy once we transfer."

Sheldon noted the somber expression Amy showed as she flexed her hands on the table quietly, and slid a hand across the surface and tapped the top of her right hand. She questioningly looked down, then flushed as the offending hand laced through hers in a gentle grasp. After all these years, he still could effortlessly make her feel giddy like an innocent girl, she surmised with a touch of humor and glee.

"Well," Sheldon paused, a finger rubbed her knuckle absent mindedly. "Once we get settled into our new apartment, we can always find a temporary place of refuge to serve as a substitute date night location."

Amy squeezed his hand in agreement, "I'd like that."

"Alright then, it's settled," he lulled into silence for a second, then raised his head. "But no Leonard or Penny."

"Sheldon, I don't think they'll have the time either. With Leonard transferring as well, and Penny preparing for their baby that's due in several months...I think they'll be absorbed in their own activities instead of frequenting coffee shops with us." Amy felt a pang of warmth at the thought of her bestie and the little bundle of joy that would be her god-child.

She trailed her eyes back out the window, remembering the family of mom, dad, and little girl and pictured them as the soon-to-be Hofstadter's in her mind, smiling. They were having a girl, Amy knew. They had chosen to keep the gender of the baby unknown, and Penny had given her a funny look when she declared this, but Amy just had a feeling. And she always trusted her feelings when they flourished in her, just like a certain day seven years ago in this very shop.

"Regardless," the sudden deep tone snapped her from her daydream of Penny and babies and she put her attention back to its owner, who was looking directly into her eyes. "If we find a place, I'd like to keep its whereabouts secret. Somewhere... _just for us_."

Amy's body warmed with a rush of love at the emphasis of his last words. "That's awfully romantic of you to declare, Sheldon." She winked playfully as he blinked at her, confused. "Are you sure that the sugar you allowed in your tea hasn't given you an unexpected sugar high?"

Sheldon immediately released a breathy sigh, something Amy always found adorable and then admitted, "There is nothing wrong with me... doting on you on occasion."

"In public?"  
"I don't see why not; I'm simply holding your hand."  
"Well yes, but admittedly, that surprised the tights off of me, too." Amy wiggled her fingers in his grasp.

"Chalk it up to my growing fancy in partaking in whimsical activities with you, but I would suggest keeping your...undergarments...on when not in the bedroom." Sheldon pulled his bottom lip into his mouth as he lowered his head, blue eyes looked up to the ceiling for a split moment- as if recalling something- before falling back to Amy. She shivered, feeling that familiar guttural heat in her tummy, but she pushed it down and grinned instead.

"Okay, keep cool and take my clothes off when we get home. Got it." she whispered coquettishly, raising her eyebrows up and down. Sheldon remained unaffected visibly, but she saw the look he was giving her: he was thinking hard.

A hum came from his throat as he matched her stare, "If I save my overview of my transfer documents for the train..."

"Oh my~" Amy smiled devilishly, taking a slow sip of her forgotten water, to wash her dry throat over with delicious refreshment. Realizing that his previous statement had been voiced aloud, Sheldon coughed over his free arm and tried to hide his ever so slightly reddened cheeks.

Not that Amy would ever miss it; she never missed a thing about this man.

"Ahem. Regardless of our potential ...prevening activities," Sheldon pulled his hand away from Amy's to peer at the watch on his wrist, "We need to depart soon, if we are to be at the church promptly at 3:15 for Leonard and Penny's wedding." He shuffled his seat back quietly, collecting the garbage into a napkin and disposing them into a nearby trash receptacle.

Amy also stood from her chair, but paused as she caught a shimmering light in her eyes. She turned to look at her hand, smiling, before pulling her purse over her shoulder.

"Of course," she added as Sheldon grabbed the ceramic mug to return to the available dish bin near the counter. She herself headed to the exit door, and waited with her hand on the handle. She watched Sheldon briefly interact with the young male cashier, who looked noticeably nervous and had wiped a brow when Sheldon walked away to Amy.

She sent him a questioning look, "And that was about?"

"I simply informed him that the tea was acceptable, and that he retain that knowledge for the next time we come." he shrugged as he strolled out the opened door. Amy tossed a humorous grin over her shoulder towards the kid before following Sheldon out.

"In two years?"  
"Yes. I don't see how one could forget how to properly brew tea once taught."  
"With you explaining it, I concur."

"Hey now. That time you were mocking me," Sheldon scrunched his nose as they padded down the sidewalk towards Amy's car which sat parked further down the block. Amy couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh as she stretched her arms to the sky.

"Chalk it up to whimsy," she mirrored, smiling to him lovingly. He stared at her incredulously for a moment before breaking out into a small smile of his own. She was contagious, everything about her, he decided as he reached out for her hand again, this time her left. Amy instantly grasped him tightly and swung his arm with hers once, twice, three times.

"Dirty, dirty, dirty!" she was practically dancing about in her head, despite the calmer demeanor she displayed; she couldn't get enough of this rare public affection.

"Whimsy, whimsy, whimsy," he countered boldly, "Dear Lord, to think I'll be permanently pair bonded with you in two years time."

Amy beamed happily, "You know you love me."

"Of course I love you," he replied without missing a beat, and relished in a mental cheer of bliss as Amy's faced tinged with a bright pink. He raised their joined hands up into eye-view, taking a look at the sun-glowing reminder of that fact.

"I love you too," Amy murmured as she admired the beautiful gold band on her left ring finger, a single diamond and pair of emeralds glimmered in the afternoon light.

She couldn't help but squeeze his hand tightly as their joined hands returned to their sides. He returned the gesture and then enjoyed the rest of the walk to her car in the warm afternoon in jubilant silence.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that was something that needed to happen. I couldn't help myself. Perusing and chatting in the FanForum Shamy thread (join ussss) gives me more feels and ideas than I can handle. Just needed to get this out there, because of reasons. Either way, leave a comment of your thoughts, I always appreciate feedback! There is more Shamy fics in the works as I type this. Hope you all enjoyed and have a wonderful, autumn day! **


End file.
